


Babysitting Adventure

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry have to look after Rickon for one day. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have fun. Sorry if there are any mistakes!

Arya was very happy to be left alone that day. Mostly because she had plans with Gendry and she didn’t have to come up with another excuse to get out of the house. But she forgot something: Rickon. And frankly, she didn’t remember until her mother told her to take care of him. Arya groaned. One day without worries with her secret boyfriend. Was it too much to ask for? Apparently yes. She was about to call Gendry and tell him their plans were fucked up when she got an idea. A brilliant one. It was like in cartoons when a bulb lit up above your head. Arya got up from the couch and went to Rickon who was exercising his kickboxing moves against an invisible enemy.

“Hey, Rickon? Wanna go on an adventure?”

“An adventure? Seriously?” he frowned and crossed his arms”I’m not five anymore.”

“Fine. Do you wanna spend the day in the bad neighborhood of the city?”

Rickon’s eyes lit up. Arya knew she had him. This may actually be easier than she initially thought.

“Hells yes!” he said throwing a fit in the air. 

 

\------------------------------------

“I can’t believe we went with a subway!” Rickon said excitedly as he and Arya were exiting the station.”I’m gonna make a subscription and do it every weekend.”

One thing Catelyn Stark insisted on doing was sending all her children everywhere with a personal driver. Because apparently public transport was for the lowborn scum. Well, she never said it like that, but it was always how Arya heard it. So whenever she could, Arya used the bus or the subway and made sure to mention it to her mother. Just out of spite. She was glad Rickon seemed eager to follow suit.

As they were making their way towards the mechanic shop, Rickon looking around trying to memorize everything, Arya thought of what she should tell him about Gendry. While she knew Rickon was not the type to tell she would rather be safe than sorry.

“So Rickon, we are gonna meet with someone…”she begann once they reached the shop.

“Your boyfriend?”

Arya's face fell.

“How did you know?” she questioned making Rickon roll his eyes like a true brother of hers.

“Oh, I don’t know, no one is home besides me and this meeting is so important you need to convince me to tag along. What could it be?”

“Younger siblings aren’t allowed to sass the older ones.” she said poking his nose.”Only I was allowed to do it.”

Rickon stuck his tongue out at her, but she decided she wasn’t in the mood to argue with him. She just guided him inside the garage.

“Hey, Bull! We are here.”Arya announced.

And when Gendry rolled from under the car he was working on, shirtless and sweaty and oil covered, Arya wanted to lick him clean. Oh oops, maybe she shouldn’t think things like that around an eleven years old. Though Rickon seemed to be impressed by Gendry too. Arya knew her little brother well enough to know that Gendry with his impressive height, muscle and the tattoos on his arms and back could only impress Rickon. 

“Holy shit dude, you look so cool.” Rickon looked at Gendry like he would like to take a picture and hang it in his room.”Are you in a gang? You look like you could be in a gang. Can I join? I’m the best in my kickboxing group, I wipe the floor with them all? And hi, I am Rickon.” he added in the end after Arya gave him a look.

“Nice to meet you Rickon. I’m Gendry.” he said and spoke Rickon’s hand. Arya had a feeling her little brother won’t wash his hands for some time now.

“I’ll do a fast cleanup, meet me in the backstreet.” he told Arya pointing with the hsi thumb over his shoulder.

“Sure thing.”

\---------

“So where to?” questioned Gendry about ten minutes later.

“I’d thought that park few streets from here would be fine.” Arya suggested.

Rickon could go and climb trees or some things and she could make out with Gendry in peace.

“Sounds like a good option. Hop on.” he said pointing to the motorbike Arya leaned against as he took out some spare helmets.

“Dude, this is yours?” Rickon questioned looking between the bike and Gendry as if he saw the second coming of Azor Ahai.

“Yeah?” Gendry answered, frowning.

He wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad opinion from Arya’s little brother and to be honest, Gendry would like to have at least one of her siblings on his side if their secret relationship was discovered. Because he knew it would be a scandal. 

“Dude! Are you gonna marry my sister? Cause I’d like you as a brthrimlw.” Rickon’s voice got muffled as Arya covered his mouth with her hand.

“Hope on the bike junior and fix your helmet good.” Arya ordered slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

She side glanced at Gendry who gave her a knowing smirk. Then he mouthed ‘Will you marry me?’. She elbowed him in the ribs. Stupid.

\------------------

“You know, I may actually marry you if this will be on our daily schedule.” Arya half-joked while putting her hands on Gendry’s chest and promoting herself up.

The position they were in wasn’t probably extremely recommended for public places. Especially in public places were kids could also see. Gendry was laid on a bank, Arya on top of him, both a little bit ruffled after their intense make-out session.

“I’m afraid it won’t be possible. I doubt the police would agree with our habits.” Gendry joked wrapping his arms around her waist.

“ Well, we could escape them. Isn’t like it would be the first time.”

“But how about those poor innocent kids. Certainly you don’t want to traumatize them. Speaking of where is your brother?”

“Oh, he is at the….monkey bars.” Arya stopped herself when she glanced that way and Rickon wasn’t there. 

Arya looked around. He was probably climbing a tree and laughing at them or something. But when she checked the trees and there was nobody her had to get up. Her heart started beating faster. Oh, no, no, no, no.

“Shit, fuck, fuck shit. Come on!” she said grabbing Gendry’s arm and managing to drag him off the bench.”We have to find him.”

Well….epic fail. They didn’t find Rickon. Arya wanted to tear her hair out and the only thing that kept her from doing it was the fact that she knew Rickon couldn’t have been kidnapped. That kid wasn’t afraid to fight dirty outside the ring. But was Arya still worried? Yes, yes she was. Fucking shit. That as why she jumped at the first person she saw. The poor woman looked a little bit freaked out.

“Have you seen a boy, around eleven years old, bit tall and lean, wild red hair, blue eyes?” she questioned frantically.

Gods, how did she manage to lose her brother?

“Well, yes, actually.” the woman said making Arya let out a sigh.” He was heading towards the cars junkyard.”

Arya and Gendry exchanged a look then run.

\---------------------

One thing Gendry Waters learned since he knew Arya: Starks are troublemakers. Maybe it was unfair of him to make such a judgment based just on Arya. But Rickon Stark came as the second proof of this. Especially when they’ve found him in the car’s junkyard, back against some old car while a gang of dudes surrounded him. In that given situation any eleven years old would piss their pants. Not Rickon though, he had a crowbar in his hands looking ready to fight. Gendry and Arya got closer and managed to hear a part of what the gang leader said.

“....got that, you little shit?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s all are you are good at big shit: barking!” Rickon said not a hint of fear in his voice.

“Oh, I’m gonna crash you.” said the gang leader while cracking his knuckles.

“Hey assholes!” Arya screamed.” Are you picking on my little brother? Just wait till I’ll kick your asses to the Seven Hells.”

Gendry groaned. Two siblings ready to fight an angry gang. Great. Gendry scanned the group again. There were six of them, taller than Arya, shorter than him, reasonably muscled. If it was only him and Arya, they could take them, they ad experience. But with Rickon there he thought it would be better not to risk it. So he did the only possible thing that could be done in that situation. Gendry picked Arya under his right arm and Rickon under his left and run for good as the Stark siblings were screaming over his shoulder about how they want to stay and fight.

\---------

Neither Arya nor Rickon was happy about not being able to fight. But their stomachs got the better of them and they didn’t complain that much when Gendry brought them to the bar. The smell of Dornish Kebabs was in the air and Gendry knew he got at least Arya with them. They were welcome by Tom. Or better said, not so welcomed.

“What did I tell you two about using protection? Look what happened now, you got a kid!” he screamed pointing to Rickon.

“ So you do bang.” was Rickon’s reaction.”I could have lived without knowing, though.”

Arya gave him a slap over the head then she threw her boot at Tom.

Fifteen minutes later Arya and Gendry looked amused at Rickon who was devouring a kebab and drinking ginger ale while trying to convince the members of the Brotherhood he could totally be in their gang because of his fighting skills and the crowbar.

“I think we just learned a lesson for when we are gonna be married with kids.”

The only think Arya did when she heard that was stucking her kebab in Gendry’s face leaving some ketchup on his nose. She smiled and licked it off then went for his lips.

“Guys, we are eating here!”

Arya and Gendry didn’t care


End file.
